beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:~Mana~/Recent Changes to Character Names
Hey all! I hope you've all had a great Christmas and New Year with your families and friends! 2016 is definitely the year of Beyblade, and I hope you'll stick with both the franchise and the Wiki throughout this year! However, we have to, unfortunately, start this year off on a bad note, and one that will have a massive impact on not only editors but the entire fandom as a whole. An issue with the names of some characters recently came to our attention and we feel it is within our best interest to address this for transparency and clarity. The Situation It recently came to our attention that a number of character names on the Wiki have been massively incorrect and misleading. These names are all for characters from the Original Series, which doesn't receive many article edits as it is anyway. Unbeknown to us, many characters have been using incorrect family names across their articles. This also includes in file names and hyperlinks. This issue affects 18 prominent characters in the series. The biggest part of this issue is that these incorrect names have been used on the Wiki for around five years. As a result of this, many fans that have visited this site are now used to these names and believe these all to be fact. As administrators, we believed these to be correct as well, mostly because of our lack of knowledge about the Original Series, or because we could not remember the series well from our childhood. How Did This Happen? This information actually originated from Wikipedia back in 2006. This information made its way over to Beyblade Wiki in 2010, when an administrator updated the Wiki with this information, not knowing that it was false. When new administrators were added in 2011, this information was not questioned as we had also believed it as fact before we joined, and nobody had ever questioned it before. Our existing lack of knowledge about the Original Series also made us completely oblivious to these issues. Affected Characters The following 18 characters have been affected; Actions Taken An editing bot has cycled through all articles and redirects to change these names to what they should be, and has renamed the articles in question. If you see any errors that were missed, we ask that you please rectify the issue as soon as possible. Beyblade Wiki will also move towards referencing on every article in the future to ensure that all information is trustworthy and the wrong information isn't being circulated. Furthermore, we also encourage that you share this blog post within any Beyblade communities you may have, online or offline, to ensure that the correct information is being circulated instead. Conclusion We at Beyblade Wiki apologise for this massive misunderstanding for the past five years, and will continue working towards keeping the Wiki filled with trusted and accurate information. This incident was beyond the control of the current administration team, but we will do everything we can to recover from this issue. Thanks for your time reading guys! You might need to get used to these new names, though! Category:News Posts Category:Blog posts